Shooters often use firearm rests or supports to steady a firearm during target practice, accuracy testing, hunting, etc. Holding a firearm without a stable support may limit the shooter's ability to accurately fire the firearm. When sighting in a rifle, for example, a shooter typically wants to keep the rifle in the same position for different shots. Many shooters accordingly use a support in an attempt to reduce or eliminate human movement inherent in holding the firearm. Some supports are capable of holding the entire firearm. For example, a user can place the forestock of a rifle on a front support and the buttstock of a rifle on a rear support. Other supports may hold only one portion of the firearm. For example, a shooter may hold the buttstock and use a single support for the forestock of the rifle. To provide a desired level of stability, many conventional firearm supports are bulky devices that hold the firearm at a fixed height. Other firearm supports, however, may provide adjustability of the position of the firearm at the front and/or rear support.